


swirling around trying to find a way

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: From One Corner Of The Universe To Another [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hidden Relationships, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: Loki and Sigyn used to be best friends, but now, as secret lovers, can they escape from the eye of Asgard's court?





	swirling around trying to find a way

_ “Come on, Sif!” Thor shouted eagerly, running with Mjolnir in hand, grinning a wide gap-toothed smile. “We can’t let them beat us!”  _

 

_ Sigyn watched in amusement as her fellow children ran under the large willow she and Loki were hiding in, concealed by an illusion. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  _

 

_ Sif stamped her foot in frustration, her long black hair falling over her face. Sigyn glanced over her shoulder at Loki, who smiled and winked at her, his green eyes sparkling with unshed laughter.  _

 

_ “What are you two doing?” Odin called as he came out, his golden spear, Gungnir, firmly resting in his right hand.  _

 

_ “Sigyn and Loki are hiding!” Thor replied gleefully. “Loki said if we couldn’t find them by lunchtime, we’d have to clean out their horses’ stables for two weeks. And, if we find them, they have to clean out ours.”  _

 

_ Odin smiled, for he knew full well that Loki could have made far higher stakes. “Is that so? I wish you luck, my fine warriors,” he chuckled, glancing up at the tree. _

 

_ Sigyn gave a small giggle as Odin moved on. She was certain that the Thor and Sif would never find her and Loki- _

 

_ Suddenly, the branch under them cracked, and down they fell, Sigyn shrieking. She and Loki  landed in a heap on the ground.  _

 

_ “Found you!” Thor crowed, spotting them. _

 

_ “No fair!” Sigyn cried indignantly, but Loki put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry, Sigyn,” he said. “I'm sure Thor and Sif know that and they won't make us clean out their stables.” _

 

_ “But you lost!” Sif objected.  _

 

_ “It wasn't our fault,” Loki argued. “Why should we suffer for it? This way, everyone wins.” _

 

_ Sif scowled, but Thor seemed content with the proposed outcome.  _

 

_ “Let's play something else!” he said. _

 

_ A few moments later, all grievances forgotten, the children were happily playing another game. _

* * *

 

“Your helm is crooked,” Loki informed his brother, whispering out of the corners of his mouth. 

 

“Stop jesting, Loki,” Thor retaliated, speaking in the same fashion, though he did nudge the helmet covered in sculpted feathers sitting atop his head. 

 

“Shh!” Queen Frigga scolded “Our guests are arriving.” Loki nodded respectfully at his mother, pretending to glare at Thor pointedly, who elbowed him in the ribs. Loki smirked before turning his attention to the great hall before him.

 

“What do you think she will have seen?” Thor asked softly. 

 

“We'll merely have to wait for her tale,” Loki replied. 

 

“Indeed,” Thor agreed, the statement earning another soft rebuking from Frigga. 

The two men stood by Frigga, who in turn  was the epitome of elegance by the throne, where King Odin sat. 

 

An alluring melody floated down the hall, played by a single court minstrel. 

 

Lord Thurgin of Vanaheim walked down the aisle, his well built figure shadowed by armor moving with a surprising grace. 

 

He knelt down before Odin at the end of the line. Thor greeted the lord with an amiable smile, while Loki only gave him a terse nod of courtesy as the lord took his place standing at the foot of the throne. He and Thurgin hadn't gotten along since a rather ill-timed prank ended up with fire being set to the lord’s room curtains. It had never been proven that Loki had been the culprit, but Thurgin was convinced. 

 

If only Thurgin knew who it had really been…

 

But Loki had no thoughts to spare for Thurgin. His attention was for someone else. 

 

A new figure stepped out. Loki trained his sight on Lady Sigyn Freyadottir, Thurgin’s daughter.

 

She moved like water down the path, a shimmering golden dress shining in contrast to the rich, dark oak of her skin. Brown hair cascaded down her back in a warm waterfall of thick curls, and amber eyes gazed ahead, chin raised high, the auburn light of the Asgard setting sun highlighting the contours of her face.

 

It had been a year since he had last seen her. A year too long. Perhaps Asgardians lived for five thousand years, but a year without Sigyn was just unbearable. 

 

She too came to kneel at the throne, bowing her head as Odin greeted her. She rose, and Frigga took her hands in a gesture of greeting. Thor gave her a deep bow, and Loki took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles, never once taking his eyes off her. Her mouth twisted into a small smile, almost imperceptible. The warmth of her touch faded as she traveled to stand by her father.

 

The music swelled, and when the last note had been played, the procession was over. 

 

Now was time for the celebration, for the return of old friends.

* * *

 

It was a typical Asgardian affair, complete with lively music, lengthy stories of past victories, and strong mead. Loki had never been one for mingling, and his almost nonexistent popularity meant no one bothered to include him. Instead,  he remained by the wall, attempting to catch the gaze of a certain pair of amber eyes.

 

She had accepted a courteous dance from Thor, and as they twirled round the room, Thor tried to coax her into conversation, but she seemed resistant to the attempts. When the dance had ended, she excused herself, disappearing from the ballroom. A few moments later, Loki followed, instinct telling him where she would be. 

 

Indeed, he found her in the garden, fingering the petals of a silvery-white flower. He plucked a scarlet blossom from an overhanging tree and deftly replaced the flower in her hand with the one in his, his other arm curling around her waist. She turned to him, a small, serene smile curving the edges of her lips. 

 

“Hello, Loki,” she said softly. 

 

“My Lady,” he replied in kind, bringing her knuckles to his lips for the second time that day, only now the gesture was more affectionate than diplomatic. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me,” he said as he raised an eyebrow, clearly teasing as he knew full well why their public contact was limited. 

 

She rolled her eyes, playfully twisting away from him. “You're just jealous I danced with Thor.”

 

He scoffed. “Please.” 

 

She gave a small laugh before all mirth vanished from her expression. Tracing a finger down his jawline, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I've missed you,” she said quietly. “Regardless of who I've danced with.” 

 

“And I, you,” he murmured, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. 

 

He let his eyes drink in the sight of her: the warm brown of her skin, the amber of her eyes, the curve of her lips. His fingers slid into the curls of her hair, tilting her chin up so that he could press his lips to hers. 

 

From the way she kissed him back, he could guess that she too, thought a year was far too long.

* * *

 

Asgard’s sunrises were always a sight to see, and as the pink and orange light filtered into the room, Sigyn slipped from the bed, wrapping a white robe around herself as she padded over to the balcony, staring aimlessly at the view. 

 

Her fingers curled on the railing. Her mind was awhirl with thoughts, each one wrestling with the other. There were so many things she needed to tell Loki, she didn't know where to start. For now, though, that could wait.

 

She was so deep in thought that she never heard the stirring behind her.

 

Loki came up behind her a few moments later, his hand brushing her hair to the side as he pressed a kiss to her neck. “You seem out of sorts,” he murmured in a voice husky with sleep, coming to rest his chin atop her head. 

 

“Do I?” Sigyn replied, turning to him. He’d taken the care to put on a pair of flowing black pants, though his top half didn't have the same coverage.

 

“You do,” he said, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. His hand cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing her lips. “What troubles my Lady?” he whispered. 

 

She reached up and brushed away a stray lock of black hair from his forehead. “Many things, love,” she answered, not taking her gaze from his face. His brow furrowed in confusion and his green eyes asked her numerous questions. 

 

“Will you not tell me one?” he asked, bringing her hand to his lips. 

 

She ducked her head, hoping he couldn't see the beginnings of tears. “If I speak them aloud, they may never leave me,” she rasped, her voice betraying her. 

 

Fairly concerned now, Loki lifted her chin just in time to see a few tears escape her.“Come now, love,” he said, kissing the salt from under her eyes, “Tell me what's bothering you.”

 

She swiped at her traitorous eyes and cleared her throat. “Nothing of importance for the moment,” she lied. 

 

He seemed about to object, but she kissed him, and the closer she pulled him, the more the words appeared to die on his lips.

 

It had been a year. Her news could wait, for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
